Hakaru Aseiga
'First Name' Hakaru 'Last Name' Aseiga 'IMVU Name' Ryoji 'Nicknames' *Freak *Weird One Age 17 Gender Male 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 138lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Hakaru is a diamond in the rough! He is very reserved, at first meet of people, and his cheery personality sometimes borderlines annoying and downright nuiscence like. However for all his annoying features, he makes up for it with a one track mind, and a mindset to fix any problem that comes his way, even if it's not his own. Even alienated from society, he keeps a smile on his face, and some comic books in his backpack. As a fighter, he's the exact same way heavily underestimating himself and declaring himself completely inferior to his opponent, until he actually shoes the opposite. 'Race' 'Human' Humans are a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Earth. Despite their incredible technologies, the humans are largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. However, the Humans co-exist with multiple other races: the Hybrid-Saiyans, Namekians, and Ice-jins (so far). Sources concerning how these circumstances arose vary quite drastically. Some sources state the multiple societies simply evolved alongside one another, while others indicate that the hybrid-Saiyans were not native to the planet at all, which later proves to be true. Though the humans are a docile race, through the 200 year time they have become more protective for what they have. Considering themselves the true race to inhabit Earth, they grow to hate the other present races. This comes to be the formation of The Black Ribbon Army. The Humans create a secret global organization designed to fight against dangers of other races present on Earth. In fear that more villains will arise, the humans grow to no longer want to sit on the sidelines. With their advanced technology they have grown to become a powerhouse in the fight against alien races. Their martial arts with aid of Power Suits and weapons made from technology like never before, humans can fight against Hybrid-Saiyans with the best of any other race. No longer do humans sit on the sidelines watching the fights, they take the fight to the villains! Even the non-villains. Living in the shadows, the global army will attack and kill anyone who comes off as a threat; no matter the race. If a person's powerlevel becomes something that appears on the Black Ribbon Radar, they will strike! Some forms of resistance to them have been created by other Hybrid-Saiyans, Ice-Jins and even Namekians. But because their numbers are so low to the natural population of humans; their groups quickly become overrun. As it stands, the humans have taken control of their planet once again; becoming the top of the food chain due to their technology. Hakaru however is the odd colored crayon in the box. He unlike the rest of his race does not use technology, nor hate the other races. While the other humans prefer to use power suits to fight off their problems, Hakaru practions in the art of Ki, the usage of inner energy to enhance the physical, mental, and spiritual conditioning. This is one reason why he is often picked on or annexed because he beilives in this usage, though he is heavily ridiculed for it. 'What City or Village do you live in?' West city is maily known as being the home of the Capsule Corporation Headquarters. A perk of this city is that, due to its apparent wealth, It can recover and be rebuilt quickly from any major inccident. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' High School Student, Farm boy 'Fighting Style' Shotokhan:Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in kihon and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is regarded as a dynamic martial art as it develops anaerobic, powerful techniques as well as developing speed. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling, throwing and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found even in basic kata. Kumite (fighting) techniques are practised in the kihon and kata and developed from basic to advanced levels with an opponent Boxer Puncher/Counter Puncher: A boxer-puncher is a well-rounded boxer who is able to fight at close range with a combination of technique and power, often with the ability to knock opponents out with a combination and in some instances a single shot. Their movement and tactics are similar to that of an out-fighter (although they are generally not as mobile as an out-fighter) but instead of winning by decision, they tend to wear their opponents down using combinations and then move in to score the knockout. A boxer must be well rounded to be effective using this style.Counter punchers are slippery, defensive style fighters who often rely on their opponent's mistakes in order to gain the advantage, whether it be on the score cards or more preferably a knockout. They use their well-rounded defense to avoid or block shots and then immediately catch the opponent off guard with a well placed and timed punch. A fight with a skilled counter-puncher can turn into a war of attrition, where each shot landed is a battle in itself. Thus, fighting against counter punchers requires constant feinting and the ability to avoid telegraphing ones attacks. To be truly successful using this style they must have good reflexes, a high level of prediction and awareness, pinpoint accuracy and speed, both in striking and in footwork. Chin Na: is a Chinese term describing joint lock techniques used in the Chinese martial arts to control or lock an opponent's joints or muscles/tendons so he cannot move, thus neutralizing the opponent's fighting ability. Chin na su (Chinese: 術; pinyin: shù meaning technique) literally translates as technique of catching and locking in Chinese. Some schools simply use the word na to describe the techniques. Chin Na features both standing and ground based grappling techniques. Since Chinese culture has influenced countries like Japan and Korea, Chinese martial arts has influenced their indigenous styles as well. Aikido and Jujutsu developed in Japan, and Hapkido found in Korea, had taken their Chin Na techniques from Chinese martials arts. One can see that many original Chinese Chin Na techniques resemble those found in other grappling based arts such as Brazilian jiu-jitsu.Depending on the school and instructor, Chin Na is assembled in different ways. Some Chin Na systems resemble Brazilian jiu-jitsu due to their focus on ground grappling. Another may be more similar to Judo due to their focus on standing Rou Dao (the soft techniques of Chin Na). The next school may appear more like Hapkido due to their focus on wrist and small joint locks. 'Techniques' 'Offensive Techniques' Destructo Disk (気円斬, Kienzan) is Hakaru's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through anything. It is however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. Explosive Demon Wave (爆力魔波, Bakurikimaha; lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave") is a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. 'Rush Attacks' Meteor Combination: First, Hakaru charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumps up in the air and fires an Explosive Demon Wave down at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Meteor Smash: 'First, as he says "It's over.", Hakaru punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Hakaru axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage. 'Weapon of Choice Ki & Hands Allies/Enemies so far none 'Background' Hakaru lived on a farm. E-i-e-i-o. On a serious note, Hakaru lives on a farm with his single mother, and a deceased father, who died in service of the human militia who prefered to wage war on other races. Hakaru growing up was a pacifist, and wasn't one for violence, even when his father tried to encourage him to join the Human millitary when he was older Hakaru wasn't intersted. He didn't look at things so black and white as most others did and only saw one singular piicture. He was hjowever interested in Ki, like he'd seen other races use, but his father forbade it. His mother howeveer had kept her secret usage of it for her own personal gain and taught hakaru everything he knows up to this current age. Hakaru had a normal upbringing besides his father's passing, and is honestly a run of the mill teenager. He attentds high school, so he can go to college, and eventually gain a social status and open up a school, teaching humans the wonders of ki and how it shouldn't be such a foridden thing to practice in. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed~ Category:Human